Suprises
by DeliciousWatermelons
Summary: It's hard to say for the least that they saw it coming. No one knew why, but it came out so sudden...like a...surprise. [MAKORRA FAMILY PROMPTS FROM TUMBLR]
1. Unexpected

Korra couldn't believe it when she heard the words. It had to be impossible, there was no way it could be true! She starred at the doctor in disbelief. Korra had visited the Republic City doctor because she had gotten morning sicknisses everyday for the past week or two, and it's been two months since her last period.

_ "You're pregnant, Avatar Korra!"_

The words kept replaying in her mind, as she stood in the doctor's office dumbfounded. It was only **once**. Of course, she remembered what the doctor replied when she had told him that:

_ "It only takes once, Korra."_

She felt like crying, but she couldn't. Not here, not in public for the matter. The doctor acted as if it were great news, he seemed so chirpy when he put the pieces together. But to Korra, there was only one word to describe it.

_Bad._

This was _bad bad bad bad bad. _No other word to describe it.

What was she going to tell him? She couldn't just waltz in his apartment and bust out saying, _"Hey Mako, guess what? I'm pregnant and you're the father!"_

No, she couldn't! They were through! Done. Never again-well, they never said _that_, but that wasn't exactly the point.

Korra looked around the small office, with all the posters hung around. "A-alright, I think I'll go, but uhm...thanks for telling me."

"See you soon, Korra!" The doctor said, waving goodbye.

As Korra walked out she decided to go to the park for some fresh thinking. All this information came rushing at her, so maybe if she just thought it out somewhere peaceful, she could get some ideas. When Korra arrived at the park, she sat on a wooden bench. She carefully examined the leaves of the trees and the berries on the short bushes.

Korra knew she couldn't keep this secret forever. The baby would start to swell in her stomach, which the publicty would notice, and then Mako would notice, which would probably end up with him yelling at her for not telling him sooner, so waiting was out of the question.

Maybe she _could_ just walk in Mako's apartment and blurt it out. She wouldn't just yell it out though, they could have a cup of tea, go to Narook's, and at the end of the hangout she could tell him. It could be...perfect maybe. It could be settled calmly, Mako might even be there for support-

"Korra? Hey!" Yelled out a familar voice, totally interrupting Korra's deep thoughts.

When she looked over to the person who called her name, it was...Mako.

Why?! She just thought it out perfectly! Better now than later.

"Mako..? Oh..uhm hi." Korra waved as he walked over to her.

"May I sit here with you?" He asked, and when she nodded he smiled. He sat down too close for Korra's comfort, but maybe that was her nerves talking, cause he was at the end of the bench.

"How've you been Korra? It's lovely catching you here at the park. I was just on my way to my apartment, y'know, since my shift just ended." Mako informed her.

"Oh, it's been good, I suppose. Tenzin has still got me wrapped all around with air-bending practice." She replied. At least they have a conversation going. "And you?"

"Well, I think I'm close to another promotion, which would help get a better home, my apartment right now is kind of shabby." Mako answered.

"I wanted to tell you something..." Korra blurted out. Great, now she did have to do it!

Mako looked straight into her eyes. "Yeah, what is it? You can tell me anything, Korra."

Korra's throat tightened, and she took a deep breath. Her heart was racing like crazy. "I went to the doctor's office a few minutes ago..."

Mako's eyes widened. "Did you get hurt? Are you okay?!"

Korra gave a weak smile at his concern, and waved it off. "No no I'm fine...it's just that I'm..."

"Korra, you can tell me, it's okay."

She glanced away for a second, and then her eyes met his. "I'm...pregnant."

After she had said it, she looked away quickly, not wanting to see his reaction. The painful part was to come right now. The yelling, the shouting, the "It's your fault, not mine!" But strangely, she didn't hear it. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she looked at his reaction anyways.

"Korra...I-I don't know what to say." Mako confessed as he took his hand in hers. "Are you sure?"

She didn't speak, but just nodded, and that's when her tears came spilling out. She began to sob uncontrollably, and she stuffed her face in Mako's jacket.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know, and I didn't m-ean for it to happen-"

Mako lifted her chin up so he could see her face. He wiped the tears away carefully and stroked her back.

"It's not your fault Korra. I should've been careful, I should've known this...that this would've happened. Do you know how far you are?" He asked calmly.

"About...two and a half months." Korra sniffled out. She stopped crying, and was soothed by Mako's calmness.

"Well...do you want to do this?" He asked when she sat up from Mako.

"What do you mean? I don't think I have a choice-"

"I mean, do you want me to y'know...help?" He asked, unsure.

Korra nodded. "Of course. I mean, you don't have to...but it'd be nice..."

"Okay, okay, just one more question." Mako said as he moved closer to her.

"Y-eah?"

"Are you willing to try again...for us?" Mako asked seriously, as he starred into her eyes, longing for an answer.

"I am...I just, it's hard. You're always gone and we never have time for each other due to our duties...so I'm really unsure if we're able to raise a kid..."

"We can do it, c'mon, you don't think the brilliant, powerful, brave, beautiful, Korra, can raise a child?" Mako questioned.

Korra only chuckled. "Not without her lover."


	2. Little Family

The seventh time today. It was the seventh time (or at least Mako thought) the baby woke up in the middle of the night crying on the top of it's lungs. Mako and Korra _were_ sleeping peacefully in each others arms, until they heard Aruna one room over.

"You're turn..." Korra mumbled, as she recalled getting up practically five minutes earlier. She roller over on her side as Mako lifted his arms off of her waist, leaving a small kiss on her forehead.

"It won't be in a couple minutes." Mako joked. Korra let out a small chuckle, since she was too tired to let out a real one.

Mako sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over on the side. He could still hear their little baby wailing aloud. He got off and stretched his arms and headed for the nursery. Once he arrived, he of course saw Aruna with the reddest face and most tears he had ever seen. Without her crying, you could notice that she had mocha skin like Korra's, and his topaz eyes. Aruna also had Korra's little nose, and his jawline. Mako picked her up and began to rock her gently. How could a 9-month baby be so loud?

"Shh lil' girl." Mako whispered, but the wailing continued. He checked her diaper. Clean. He tried to burp her, nothing. He attempted to grab a bottle from the nursery and give it to her, but Aruna didn't accept it and continued to cry. Mako sighed and did the only thing he could think of.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Daddy's going to buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover_

_won't bark,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a horse and cart._

In the middle of his low singing to Aruna (who actually hushed down) Korra interrupted, apparently been standing there by the door frame for quite awhile now.

"Hey, just wondering what was taking you so long." She spoke.

"Oh, I-well, she was fine, but..uhm..just thought maybe she uh...wanted a...lullaby." Mako stuttered.

"May I join in?" Korra asked.

Mako smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, of course."

Korra walked over to Mako as he was holding Aruna with one arm. He wrapped his available arm around Korra as she stroked Aruna's soft face.

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest_

_little baby in town._

When they finished, they both kissed Aruna's cheeks.

"I love our family." Mako told Korra, and she nodded in response.


	3. Snow Day

It was a frosty evening, for sure, and Korra could feel it. She loved the winter days, because this was her element. The snow was nothing like it was back at the South Pole, but she still loved it here in Republic City.

"Arms up!" Korra commanded to her little toddler Aruna. She did as instructed and Korra pulled the big fluffy sweater down Aruna's arms so it fit her snugly.

Mako unwrapped his scarf from his neck and walked over to his pregnant wife and daughter. He carefully wrapped the red torn scarf around Aruna's neck. She giggled in delight and stuffed her face in it.

"Alright, take mommy and daddy's hands, Aruna!" Mako told Aruna, and she did with her tiny gloved hands.

As they walked outside of their apartment to the park, Mako and Korra swung Aruna around, tickling her and spinning her around every now and then.

"Y'know, I enjoy days like these." Korra said, speaking to Mako as she held Aruna on her hip.

"Where we can spend some family time together?" Mako asked as he began to tickle Aruna.

"Daddy, hehehehehe, that tickles! Hahahahaha!" Mako took Aruna in his arms, allowing Korra to stretch hers.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, with our duties it gets pretty busy. I don't know how we'll make it with another on the way." Korra replied, placing her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Ah, we'll be fine. We can do anything-" Mako assured, but the couple was interrupted when Aruna jumped out of Mako's arms and toddled in front of them.

"Aruna! Where are you-" Mako started to ask, but he already knew where.

"We're here! We're here! The park! the park!" Aruna exclaimed in delight. She started to form a ball-well, some type of shape with the snow with her itsy bitsy hands.

"Momma! Daddy! Can we please have a snowball fight?" She asked, as she continued to form more snowballs.

Korra quickly formed a perfect snowball with her mastered waterbending and held it in the air. "Already ahead of you, lil' Aruna!" Korra threw the snowball right at Mako's face.

"Ppft," Mako said, spitting out the snow (which caused Aruna to giggle). "If that's how you wanna play it," he kneeled down to grab some sticky snow and form it in a ball. "Then fine!" Mako finished and threw the snowball at Korra.

"Hey! You can't hit me! I'm pregnant here!" Korra stated, laughing. "Let's get him Aruna!"

The two teamed up against Mako, attacking him with snowballs (of course Korra threw more than Aruna). He managed to build somewhat of a fort, but it wasn't really helpful due to Korra's snowbending.

"Hey, that's cheating! There are some people here that have to _make_ the snowballs!" Mako shouted above from his damaged fort.

"Just melt the snowballs with your firebending then!" Korra shouted back, laughing with Aruna.

Eventually Aruna toppled over Mako, making him fall down.

"Hey Aruna, did'ya have fun?" Mako asked, wiping all the snow off of his coat.

"Yes daddy!" She replied cheerfully.

Korra walked over to her husband and little daughter and layed down next to them. Aruna played with the snow on Mako's jacket, making little snowmen.

"Y'know, I keep wondering what kind of bender she'll be." Korra spoke.

"Hm, yeah. If a bender at all." He replied.

Moments later they saw a snowman come out of nowhere.

"A waterbender. She's a waterbender!" Mako and Korra said to each other at the same time, laughing.


	4. Saving Child

Bombs and explosions (which were stolen from Asami's shipment to the Fire Nation) were the only noise heard from the basement (At least they thought it was a basement) they were chained in. Korra and Mako's hands were tied behind their backs with a metal chain that cut deep into their flesh.

"What're we gonna do?" Korra whispered almost inaudible. Her throat was ran dry from all the screaming and begging for desperate help. Her sagged eyes from the lack of sleep starred into her husband's eyes, hoping that he'd have some type of plan.

"I don't know, but I-I hope Aruna's okay." Mako replied, sadness obviously filled with his topaz eyes. He saw Korra nodding her head and tears on the edge of her eyes. She shouldn't be crying. That wasn't like her. She was a joyful, surprising girl. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, telling her everything was going to be okay, and that they were going to get out of here, but when he tugged his hands against the metal chain, it just cut deeper into his skin.

Korra couldn't help it, but the thought of losing Aruna, or even Mako made tears run down her cheeks. She was sobbing loudly, and Mako was surprised that nobody heard them. They didn't even know where they were, but obviously in a middle of a war. He tried to look around, but the basement was pitch black.

"Daddy? Mommy?!" Aruna yelled from her family's apartment. It wasn't like them to be gone early in the morning, the only person that was _once _gone in the morning was her dad, but the only reason for that was an emergancy. She remembered Naga, and how she could track Korra.

Aruna made her way outside, finding Naga waiting patiently.

"Naga! Hey girl!" Naga licked her cheerfully which caused Aruna to giggle, but remembered she had to find her parents. "Do you know where Korra is?" She asked, hoping they weren't too far for Naga to sniff out.

Naga sniffed the concrete ground and started to take off, showing that she knew where her owner was. Aruna jumped onto Naga's bare back. "Go, Naga go! Show me where mom and dad are!"

"Are you okay?" Mako asked, still tugging against the chain.

Korra nodded. "Yeah, just...just a little worried is all."

Mako gave a worried look. He managed to tug his way over to his wife.

"It'll be alright. Someone will find us," He reassured her, kissing her forehead. Mako looked deeper into the blackness. "Hopefully..." He mumbled to himself.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" Aruna yelled at the citizens Naga was crashing into. "Watch out!" Naga ran around the people the best she could, but being the large animal she was made it quite difficult. Aruna looked behind her as she saw fruits and veggies from a foodcart roll on the floor. "The avatar is missing, did you hear?" She heard.

Naga halted at iron bars that stopped her from swimming in the water. She gave a look at Aruna, and then at Aang's statue.

"If you think that's where they are, then go ahead and jump in." Aruna said, a little nervous. They wouldn't have trouble breathing, thanks to Korra's waterbending lessons, but she never had to actually use it.

Naga took the permission granted and jumped over the bars, swimming in the sea (which caused a lot of attention towards them). Aruna quickly used her arms and hands to form an air bubble for them so they could breathe.

When Aruna and Naga were proceeding their way over to Aang's statue, Aruna saw an underwater bomb go off, causing her to yank Naga back.

"Naga, careful!"

Her parents must be at Aang's statue, and no wonder nobody knows where to look, they can't see the underwater bombs in this deep sea! Aruna pulled Naga up higher, so they wouldn't get hit by the bombs that were going off on the surface of the sea.

"Faster girl, things aren't looking good." Aruna said, worried. She was only seven! How was she suppose to stop this...this secret war?

She felt another bomb go off with her waterbending. Good thing though, Naga rose up and landed at the island where Aang's statue was. Aruna got off of Naga and looked around carefully. She felt Naga's nose bump into her back.

"Right right. Show me where they are." Aruna whispered. There might be enemies here, and if there were, she didn't want to attract them. She sneakly followed Naga, watching out for people and her parents.

Naga stopped at (I don't know what to call it!) a darkened room with a marble floor.

"Mom? Dad? Are you...there?" Aruna asked carefully into the dark room. Sometimes she wished she was a firebender to lighten up this pitch blackness.

"Did you hear that?!" Korra asked Mako.

"Yeah...it sounded like, Aruna!" Mako replied, almost happily. He tugged against the chain. "Aruna?!" He yelled as loud as he could.

As Aruna catiously stepped into the room, she felt someone approaching her. Aruna saw flames and someone in nothing but black.

"Get away from me!" Aruna yelled. She bent water from the sea and held it mid-air. She looked around, waiting for an attack. She felt heat behind her and saw the masked person. Aruna froze the water and sent the shards towards him/her.

"What do you want from my parents?!"

Both Korra and Mako saw flames and a little girl...their little girl! They tugged against the chains that were holding them back. "A-runa!" They both cried.

Aruna looked around, she _heard_ them, but she couldn't _see_ them.

"I can't see! Someone is attacking!" Aruna yelled back. She bent some more water as the enemy came back with tears in their outfit. They shot a blast of fire towards her direction, but she did a (sweet) back-flip to avoid it safetly. She sent the stream of water _hard_ towards the person. Aruna saw as they fell down, maybe even passed out, and she took the advantadge to look for her parents.

"Mom? Dad?!"

"Over here, follow our voices!" Mako yelled.

Aruna carefully followed the walls until she found them chained up. They looked terrible. Tears filled up her eyes as she hugged them both.

"How do I get you out?" Aruna asked, shaking.

"Cut the-the chains with your bending. Go get some water from the water back outside, but please be quick!" Korra whispered to her daughter.

"I will!" Aruna said. She ran as fast as she could. Once she approached outside of the room, she saw Naga guarding the man. "Good girl, good girl Naga." She said, patting her head. Aruna bent water and carried it mid-air to where her parents were.

"Be careful okay? If you don't do this right...well, just please be extra careful. Make sure your accuracy is precise!" Mako said, he didn't his hands chopped off!

Aruna took a deep breath and seperated the water into half. She eyed her mother's hands and the chain. Aruna bent the water towards it and snapped the chain right off. Korra quickly got up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! Now let me see the rest of the water, I'll set dad free, okay?" Korra reassured, which led to Aruna nodding. She bit her lip as she watched her snap the chain off of her dad.

Mako did the same thing when the chains were off, hug his daughter tightly.

"Are you okay? How'd you find us?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And Naga helped me, she smelled you." Aruna smiled.

"Naga? Where is she?" Korra asked, joining in on their conversation.

"Just outside."

The family walked outside of the dark room and found Naga, who was still eyeing the man who attacked Aruna. Korra walked over to him and pulled off his mask.

"Who is he?" Korra asked towards Mako, but he just shrugged. She dug through tha man's pockets and found a bunch of remote controllers.

"I think these set off those explosions we heard." Mako said.

Mako grabbed some handcuffs he kept around (just in case) in his pocket and snapped them on the enemy. "Let's go get Bei Fong."

Korra wrapped her arm around Aruna, holding her close.

"Thanks for saving us. You're so brave." Aruna smiled as Korra planted a kiss on her forehead.

"We love you."

A/N: I know it wasn't exactly a war, but it was...a start of one that never happened? I hope you still like it. Not very fluffy of course, but I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
